Stuck On You
by The Green Panda
Summary: During summer vacation, Ron and Hermione find themselves in a very sticky situation, and it's all the fault of Arthur's muggleloving ways and teenage flirting.  RonHermione


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

And just a quick note: This takes place two days before Harry is supposed to arrive in the 6th book.

and once again, thanks to my friends for spell/grammar checking it.

* * *

Ron was sitting at his kitchen table, watching his father (who was sitting opposite from him) stare at something in awe. It was two nights before Harry was supposed to arrive, and Ron was exploding with excitement. He was also very nervous about his O.W.L. results, which were scheduled to come soon.

"Why did you call me down here?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I found something amazing. Besides, what would rather do that's so much more important?" Ron frowned and muttered something that was incomprehensible.

"Well, look at this." Mr. Weasley held up a tube of glue. "The muggles call it Super Glue. It can stick anything together. Permanently! Just with a small amount! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah Dad, whatever." Ron said indifferently. He pulled back his chair, about to stand up.

"Wait, Ron!" Arthur said. "Sit back down. I have to show you." He grabbed some paper and began to walk towards Ron, but he tripped over one of Fred and George's joke boxes that had been carelessly placed on the ground. Arthur tried to break his fall, and put his on the table. Unfortunately, Arthur's elbow landed on the Crazy glue, which squirted onto Ron's palm.

"Dad!" Ron whined loudly.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur cried. At that moment, Hermione walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked. She walked over to Ron. "Are you okay?" She reached down to his super-glued hand, hoping he would let her hold it. She had been trying to hold his hand a lot lately, trying to get her feelings to him.

"Hermione-don't-" Hermione frowned, and Arthur left the room, not wanting to hear them fight.

"What-you have a problem with me holding your hand now? Well sorry!" Hermione yelled. She tried to storm off, but she pulled Ron with her. "Let go, Ronald." Hermione demanded.

"I'm not holding on." Ron sad. He held up their hands, now super-glued together.

"Oh great!" Hermione said. "Just what I wanted!" She screamed sarcastically.

" 'S not my fault you decided to go all sympathetic on me!" Ron snapped back. They both grunted with annoyance. Ron began to walk outside, but Hermione tuned to walk upstairs. They both felt a tight pull, and they were flung back into each other.

"The stairs." Said Hermione.

"Out." Said Ron. The two glared at each other. Hermione took the one moment longer that Ron had looked at her for her advantage. She gave Ron a hard pull, and began to drag him towards the steps. "Oh, come on, Hermione." Ron growled.

"Until you cooperate, Ronald Wealsley, this will continue." At that moment, Ginny walked down the stairs. She stopped when she got to Hermione and Ron. Instead of asking why Ron was on the ground, or even looking confused, she just asked,

"What did you do this time, Ron?"

"It was Hermione's fault!" Ron whined. Ginny gave a laugh.

"See, Ron?" Hermione said in an 'I told you so.' tone. "Everyone assumes things are your fault because you do stupid things like smother Super Glue all over you hand. What were you thinking, anyway?" Her voice grew louder. "Did you _intend _to stick us together?"

"Oh, Ron would _love _that." Ginny cut in, grinning.

"Shut up." Ron told her. Ginny walked away with the smile still on her face.

"Why are we going upstairs, anyway?" Ron asked after Ginny walked away. He had now stood up and was walking with Hermione. Realizing there was no point in trying to get away.

"Studying." Hermione replied. Ron groaned.

"Oh, come on. We already had our O.W.L.s. Are we retaking them or something in our 6th year?"

"Well, I heard that year six is going to be quite hard."

"Nothing's hard for you, Hermione. You're a bloody genius." Hermione smiled a bit at Ron's compliment, and opened the door to the room she was staying in. She picked up a book and sat down on the bed. "Hermione, this is so boring!" Ron complained. "Can we do something else? Please?"

"No." Hermione said, without even stopping to think about it. So Ron was forced to sit there while Hermione read. After about five minutes, an idea struck him. He lifted the hand that was attached to Hermione's and-not _too _hard-hit her on the shoulder.

"Stop hitting yourself." He said. He repeated the action. "Stop hitting yourself." He said again.

"Ron." Hermione said over his constant 'stop hitting yourself'. "Ron, stop it." She turned to him. "Ron, that's completely immature." Ron, however, did not stop, and Hermione was still speaking over him. "Stop! Ron!" Her voice grew higher. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" She shouted. She raised her free hand and hit him across the head.

"Ouch…" Ron groaned.

"You were asking for it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I didn't hit you that hard." Ron said, rubbing his head. When Hermione had finished, Ron waved his hand in the air triumphantly. "Finally!" He said. "Now we get to do something I want to do." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well…" Ron thought for a few seconds. "I am really hungry."

"Of course." Hermione said under her breath. Ron pulled her downstairs, closing his fingers on the top of her hand for the first time since they had been stuck together. Hermione turned a slight shade of pink as they ran towards the kitchen.

"You know what I heard?" Ron said as he greedily pulled food from the cupboards. "I heard that Dumbledore's escorting Harry here himself. Lucky, isn't he?" He said, turning to face Hermione.

"Well, he does need a lot of protection." Hermione replied.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. He turned back to the cupboard. "Want anything?" He asked.

"Sure." Hermione said. "You know what I like." Ron could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice. They seemed to have become used to being stuck to each other, because the fighting had shrunk to a minimum. Ron, however, had obviously forgotten hat they were even stuck. He moved the attached hand down to his lower back, which must have itched. "Ron!" Hermione yelped, pulling the hand away. She muttered something that Ron could barely make out, but what sounded like "Boys are disgusting."

"Sorry. Ron said, turning red. "Forgot…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I hope I don't die attached to you." She said.

"Hey!" Ron responded. "What's wrong with dying with me? 'Least you're not alone…" Hermione smiled and held both his hand, so they were facing each other.

"Well, at least I know you care." She said. "Although," She continued after noticing that Ron was grinning wildy. "It wouldn't be the time of my life, living with you." She was turning red.

"Oh, come on." Ron said, and they both began laughing.

* * *

The sun was shining in the middle of the sky, full blast on the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were walking together, talking and laughing.

"Seriously?" Ron said loudly. "His accent? C'mon Hermione, wasn't it annoying? He pronounces his 'w's like 'v's." That didn't get irritating?"

"Well, I liked it." Hermione retorted. "you should get over it, Mr. Jealousy-boy." She tugged on his arm and he yelped.

"He barely knew anything about you." Ron protested. "You know something I bet he didn't know?" He asked, a sinister smile starting to form on his lips.

"What?" Hermione said, a little scared of what might happen next.

"That," Ron began "That you were ticklish." He stared ahead, then quickly turned and poked Hermione in the stomach. She began to giggle as he continuously poked her. She tried to run away, but was pulled back to Ron by their attached hand.

"Okay, okay- I get it!" She said between laughs. "Stop!" Ron nodded his head and put his free hand down. "First the hitting, now this?" Hermione looked at Ron. "You're just full of ways to torture me."

"Sure am." Ron said proudly. Hermione glared at him, but her frown turned into a smiled. They walked back the Ron's house, swinging their attached hand. When they were about ten feet away from the house, the door began to open. "Shit." Ron muttered. "No one can know this happened but Ginny. If that's Mum or Dad…" Hermione nodded. She walked ahead of Ron, covering their hands. Molly Weasley walked out and Ron started shaking.

"Stay calm, Ron." Hermione whispered. Molly looked at them strangely.

"Hello." She said. Ron smiled nervously as Molly walked by them.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Mum…" Ron trailed off.

"Yes?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Mum, y'know…suspects something."

"Oh." Hermione turned a light pink, but Ron couldn't tell. They walked all the way to the door and turned the knob. They walked back upstairs to Ron's room after entering the house. "Ron?" Ron looked up, awoken from his train of thoughts. "What would you do if we were stuck together forever?" She asked quietly. Her face had an expectant expression on it. Ron shrugged. He obviously didn't want to get involved in a girl's romantic fantasies.

"I dunno." He muttered. "Kill myself?" He grinned, but Hermione's eyebrows turned in.

"Weren't you the one who just said you wouldn't mind dying with me?" She sounded angry and disappointed. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Well…I-" Ron searched his mind for an excuse.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Hermione screeched and pulled out her wand. Ron whimpered, thinking she might attack him. But instead she lowered her want to their joint hands and mumbled a smell that caused their hands to break apart. Ron looked completely bewildered.

"Why didn't you think of that before?!" He asked.

"Why didn't you?" Hermione responded coolly.

"I'm the 'stupid one', remember?" Ron yelled back, imitating her.

"Well, there goes you plan to prove that you're smart!" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well…" Ron paused, he couldn't think of anything else to say. Why hadn't he thought about it? Had he thought about using magic, but decided not to suggest it?" Ron began to wonder these things himself. But before he could open his mouth again, Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Ron looked as if he had just been hit in the head with a troll's club.

"What?!" He yelled out of confusion. Hermione simply smiled.

* * *

_The end.  
_


End file.
